Angel & Shadows
by Andersonfanandadmirer
Summary: Is there a deeper truth behind Anderson's power? Enrico and a mysterious figure seem to know something about the Paladin that Anderson will need to discover himself. R
1. Chapter One: Of Ghouls and Shadows

Just to note I don't own either Hellsing or the Bible (though there's not many references to that). I'm just a plain admirer of Hellsing.

Also since I can't for the life of me type a Scottish accent you'll have to make do with close too regular English for Anderson. This is post anime since I don't know whats going to happen in the manga. Rate and Review please but be polite if you need to flame. By and by this is an Anderson fan fic so you'll see him throughout the fic. A character of my own is going to play a fairly significant role so don't ask who he is.

Chapter One: Of Ghouls and Shadows

"I'll purify all of ye stinkin' monsters!" The coarse voice could barely be heard over the groans and shuffling of the approaching ghouls. Silver blades flashed threw the air before slicing into putrid ghoul flesh with a deadly accuracy. Three ghouls fell to the initial onslaught of blessed blades but there were so many more to replace them. Anderson stood above the dead men in the squat narrow hallway. Enrico had dispatched him to Ireland in order to deal with a troublesome vampire that Iscariot had little intelligence on. When he had arrived he found the FREAK vampire entrenched inside of an apartment building, all of its inhabitants turned into mindless ghouls. Since the apartment had been fairly large there was a fair number of ghouls to stand between him and the target. And so the paladin had spent most of the night battling through floor after floor, not once regretting the lot he had been given. Ghouls shuffled towards him and ghouls fell to the ground, impaled upon the blessed blades, yet they were still gaining ground.

"Didn't yer black master have anythin' better to do then make more of you?" Anderson cried out as the walking dead finally made it to him. A diagonal slash had a ghoul falling to pieces in front of him and another thrown blade stuck a large ghoul to the hallway wall. Growling out his frustration at the mindless creatures, he pulled another blade out and leaped forward. Ramming into a female ghoul he knocked several of them back and began to sprint down the hallway. Despite his faith in the regeneration abilities God had gifted him with Anderson hardly wanted to be chewed to pieces by ghouls. Boots skidded some as Anderson came to an abrupt stop. A shadowy figure stood at the end of the hallway, the window behind him silhouetting his figure with moonlight. For a brief moment the paladin forgot about the pack of ghouls at his back and focused on this man.

"Well are you the dark hearted FREAK who did this to these innocents?" The holy man bellowed down the hallway taking cautious steps towards the man. A shake of the head answered Alexander's question as the man began to advance. His very clothes seemed to be made out of the shadows and his entire face was hidden in darkness. Two cold grey eyes watched the beleaguered regenerator before him from underneath a deep cowl. An odd tingling sensation began to run through Anderson's body and his green eyes widened. Though he couldn't see it the crosses on his gloves were beginning to glow with white light even as the silver one around his neck became red hot. A second or two later Anderson doubled over as if he had been slammed in the stomach, gasping for air as his head exploded in pain. A slow drawn out voice echoing in his mind…

"_Awaken Zariel…the time has come to spread your fury…"_

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Who is this strange cloaked man? And who or what is a Zariel? Most importantly what does this have to do with the Paladin Alexander Anderson?

Find out some more details next chapter.


	2. Chapter Two: Divine Wrath and a New Myst...

Here's the second chapter! The first was shorter then I thought it was so I'm putting some effort to explaining more in this chapter. Like whom the shadowy man is and what Enrico has to do with it.

* * *

Chapter 2: Divine Wrath and a New Mystery

That god forsaken voice echoed in the caverns of Anderson's mind, blasting away the somewhat rational thoughts that usually resided there. With a loud hiss the cross burnt through the rope that held it around the mans neck and his hands were engulfed with white light. The shadowed man watched with satisfaction as the white light encompassed Iscariot's head vampire hunter before turning away and making a left down the hallway. Even though he vanished his work continued without his presence. Anderson let out a howl as he ran to the closest wall and planted his burning hands against it. Another blood curdling bellow erupted from deep within his chest and in another moment the maddened priest smashed his head against the wall. Cracking the plaster and getting a few cuts on his forehead that quickly healed.

xxLondonxx

Deep within the dungeons of the Hellsing manor a certain red coated vampire raised his blood thirsty eyes and peered off at the wall. A glossy black coffin was his chosen seat and his wide brimmed hat sat on the table that Integral had provided for him for some odd reason. As usual Alucard was bored out of his mind and had spent the following two days cleaning his Jackal. Since the defeat of Incognito and the disappearance of the FREAK vampires from England there wasn't a single mission that required his immediate attention. Iscariot hadn't even sent Anderson to try and eliminate Seras or him in a while either so the Paladin wasn't even around for a brief tussle. The No-Life King gave a low groan of boredom as he set down the rag he was using to polish the Jackal to a black glossy gleam. _Is there no creature within England that desires my title or Master's life? _Alucard thought absently to himself when he felt it. A shudder ran down his spine as he felt the intangible feeling of an approaching storm of great power approaching. Something seemed to be awakening far to the north east and the Killer Joker turned to face that direction, a fanged smile grew on his face. Moments later the insane cackle he was known for echoed through the stone chambers.

xxVaticanxx

The ancient pages of the book crackled as they were turned, resenting any movement after they're long period of sitting on a shelf. Ancient symbols, that and good Iscariot member would recognize as page magic, dotted the book with no effect. Enrico, the director of Iscariot, knew for a fact that most of the magic was plain rubbish and what was useable was too weak to be of use in their line of work. But even still this book had its uses to Enrico and for some odd reason to Anderson as well. Enrico flipped through the large tome until he came to the two pages that he had been looking for. On one page was the image of a man, seemingly, made of sunlight burning away hordes of…something, but where title for the odd being was there was merely a blank spot on the paper. The picture of a tall shadowy man was on the other, hands grasping at the air while the bodies they were connected too where engulfed in shadow. Underneath the vaguely disturbing image was the title "Dra'Geath the Awakener"

* * *

Ta da! Chapter two is up! I'll try and have these chapters posted at one a week at the very least. 


	3. Chapter Three: A New Power

**It's been a little bit since I was able to post a chapter so here it is. I don't own Hellsing and I'm going to make an honest attempt to try and explain things better in this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Three: A New Force

"Aaaaaaaaghhhhhhhh!"

The coarse screaming echoed throughout the building and sent a shiver down the FREAK's spine. It had been going on for several minutes now and each time it had been closer to his spot and sounding even angrier then ever. He had already stationed his ghouls throughout the building, forming a few clever ambushes for any wannabe vampire slayer. For once his video game knowledge had paid off and he hoped that it would be enough to keep him safe. After the attack on the apartment building he needed to lay low for a little bit and he nodded to himself as he paced across the floor, tapping the barrel of an old AK against his hip. For a moment he pondered why he still had the old thing since he had killed most of the people in the building with his bare hands. Even now he could remember the thrill of kill after kill and the delicious screams that each of his victims had shrieked before gurgling into silence. A wicked grin cracked across his face before he felt the building beneath him shudder. When all the commotion had begun he had been relieved that it was only one man, even if he was screaming the name of god and actually making progress through his death trap. The FREAK turned and strode toward the door muttering in the back of his head, _That's it! I'm tired of this disturbance in my lair! I'll blast this holy man and then I'll turn him into another ghoul!_ Once he came out of the room though, the thoughts fled his mind as he noticed a distinct glow coming from the floor beneath him. _What the…?_ A second later the FREAK vampire screamed as an impossibly long glowing arm burst from the floor and grabbed him by the ankle. The jeans burned away in a moment as the sheer energy in the hand burnt his corrupted vampire flesh.

"HOLY CRAP! WHAT THE HECK IS THIS!" The vampire screamed as he pointed his old AK down at the ground and began to fire. The building resounded with the noise of gun fire and screams as the FREAK tried desperately to free himself….

Crimson eyes blinked slowly, much like a cat's would as the elder vampire stood up from his coffin. A displeased frown was on his face as he strode towards his wall, a pool of inky blackness foreshadowing Alucard's disappearance into the shadows. Moments later he reappeared in an ancient cell, a level below his own room in the Hellsing family dungeon. There was a brief moment as he tried to remember the right room before a pleased smile came to his face as he saw the right one. A large pentagram drawn from blood was painted on the door leading into the cell that Alucard had been imprisoned in for twenty long years. Such fond memories came to mind of what had happened when he had awakened! With a cackle and a grin, the twin blood seals on his gloves glowing on the white fabric, he entered into the room. A dark aura seemed to greet him as he closed the door with a clang loud enough to jolt a sleeping Integra out of her sleep and a forgotten nightmare..

The pain! Oh God the pain that hand caused him! The vampire had almost emptied his entire clip into the floor beneath him and still the hand didn't release him! Gritting his teeth he yanked of his foot and and tried yank his foot away from that glowing hand.

"In the name of God Ah'll grind your unholy body to dust and scatter your ashes across the earth!" Came the bellow as the vampire was pulled through the floor. Plaster and wooden beams surround him and dust filled the air. The FREAK stood up as quickly as his legs would allow, turning to face the source of the glowing light. An impressively large man stood in front of him, seemingly made of light, a bayonet clutched in one hand and part of his jeans in the other.

"All the unholy freaks on this earth shall perish by my hand!" the apparition shouted as he reached out once more for the vampire. The poor FREAK backed up frantically raising his AK once more and pulling the trigger. The bullets only seemed to irriate the man and he stepped forward, hand darting out to grab the undead by the head. Raising the vampire up in the air the last thing he heard was, "Ashes to ashes…Dust to dust….Amen ye bastard of hell."

Gray dust slide through his fingers as Anderson fell to his knees. What on earth happened to him? After he had seen that odd man in the hallway everything had gone bright for the holy Paladin. All he could remember was a rising anger and a deep running urge to banish the blots of darkness that had covered his visions. Now he was sitting in the rubble of a room with an obviously dead vampire scattered around his tall lanky form. Anderson glanced down to the cross and choked in surprise. The blessed silver cross no longer adorned his neck. There was merely a hole burned through his priest robes and a silver shaped mark streaked across his chest. With a shake of the head and trembling knees the Paladin Alexander Anderson rose to his feet and began to leave the building, not even taking note of the ghouls that had been ripped limb from limb. He had to make it back to the Vatican as quickly as possible and explain what had happened to Enrico.

* * *

**Ah, another chapter done and still no reviews. Makes me feel good and warm inside. **


End file.
